


Stranger

by UmbraTsuki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraTsuki/pseuds/UmbraTsuki
Summary: The figure was someone he’d never met before. Long black hair, first class in SOLDIER judging by the colors he wore. It was strange to Cloud that this man turned his back to him if he was trying to have a conversation.Cloud has a dream about someone he swears he doesn't know. The stranger seems to think otherwise.





	Stranger

“You really forgot, huh?”

Cloud couldn’t see the person speaking. Well — he could see him. But only his back, his broad shoulders, the SOLDIER uniform easily recognizable on his body. They were surrounded by a blanket of white, the scenery vacant. The figure was someone he’d never met before. Long black hair, first class in SOLDIER judging by the colors he wore. It was strange to Cloud that this man turned his back to him if he was trying to have a conversation.

“Forgot?” Cloud tilted his head slightly, confused at the statement. Sure, there was plenty he could have forgotten. But the cryptic statement implied the stranger referred to something important. “What do you mean?”

The figure crossed his arms but still faced away. “Guess it can’t be helped,” said the man. “Things were… well, nevermind.” Cloud heard him sigh.

The lack of explanation only frustrated him. Why couldn’t he answer the question? “That doesn’t tell me anything,” Cloud replied. “Are you trying to mock me?”

This made the man laugh. “Not at all, of course not,” he said, waving an arm. “Sorry. Just figure there’s not much a stranger can really assure you of.”

“Tell me,” Cloud took a step toward the man. He could swear he never met the guy before, but he felt drawn to him in some way. Their surroundings changed a bit, some snowy mountains appearing. Modeoheim? “What are you talking about?”

Another sigh. “You don’t remember,” the stranger answered, “but let’s just say we were… friends. And you don’t quite seem to remember yourself, either.” He took a breath. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. You don’t even remember meeting, right?”

Friends? There was no way. “No,” Cloud confirmed. “We’ve never met before.”

“And that’s what you’ve forgotten.” The figure unfolded his arms, and he placed one hand on his hip. “To answer your question, I mean. Your original question.”

“Who are you?” Cloud asked, then. He’d racked his brain over and over but still had not even a hint as to the stranger’s identity. “And… if you expect me  to remember you, why won’t you face me?”

The man scratched the back of his head. “Sorry,” he said. “I can’t, but… my name is Zack.”

“Zack,” Cloud repeated. The name didn’t ring a bell. Not at all. Not even a bit. He wondered how this stranger could claim they’d been friends when Cloud had never met a Zack in his life. What kind of game was he playing? “I haven’t met a Zack.”

“You think,” the man said. He sounded so confident for someone so wrong. “But I know a lot about you. We were… well, I knew you for a while.”

“What do you know about me?” Cloud almost felt amused at the notion this stranger could really know anything about him. Why was he so cocky anyway? How could he make all these claims? Cloud crossed his arms. “Who are you, really?”

“You’re from Nibelheim,” Zack answered. As soon as the town was mentioned, the mountains around them changed to the familiar buildings of Cloud’s hometown. The water tower stood nearby, looming over the scene. “I know that. I know you don’t like to talk too much about yourself, usually. I know you care more deeply than you’ll admit, sometimes.” A pause, again. “I know how you’ll stay up thinking when something’s on your mind. I know you only had your mom growing up, and your friend, too — Tifa.”

The answers were almost unsettling, but Cloud assumed they were lucky guesses. Tifa… the man probably overheard him talking about her at some point. “And what about my rank?” Cloud prompted.

“Rank?”

“In SOLDIER,” he clarified. “If you knew me, you’d know where I ranked in SOLDIER.”

“Cloud…” Zack’s voice game out soft, like he didn’t want to push too hard about something. “I can’t answer that.”

“You see?” Cloud felt satisfied at that. This truly was a stranger who just happened to be able to make a few lucky guesses at Cloud’s personality, a bit about his life. Not a big deal, really.

Zack shook his head though. “Not what I meant,” he replied. “Cloud. You weren’t in SOLDIER.”

This made Cloud laugh, this time. “Then how did I get this uniform?” He challenged, wondering how this Zack person could so stubbornly deny the truth. “The sword? Tell me how else I’d get these.” He paused to see if Zack would say anything. He didn’t. “There’s no way I wasn’t in SOLDIER.”

He heard the man take a deep breath. “I knew you’d say that,” he spoke slowly, careful with his words. “If there was anything… well, no, forget it.” He moved as if he were about to turn around but stopped.

“Why can’t you just be direct?” Cloud took another step closer. “You won’t even look at me, won’t tell me anything. Of course I won’t believe you.”

“There are some things I can’t explain,” replied the man. “Like your memory loss. I know what happened. But that’s one thing—” he stopped mid-sentence, clearly hesitating to explain. “I don’t think I can describe it, anyway.”

“What’s the point of this conversation, then?” Cloud was beginning to feel really aggravated. “You can’t tell me anything, I don’t _know_ you — isn’t it better to walk away?” 

“Maybe,” Zack sighed again. “I care about you, Cloud, that’s why—”

“ _Look_ at me, then!” Cloud grabbed the man’s wrist and tried to turn him in his direction. The moment he made contact, their surroundings cleared again, only white emptiness surrounding the two.

He only caught a glimpse of the man’s eyes — that special shade of blue infused with mako — before his head was turned away again, but he could still see some of Zack’s face. The stranger had an “x” shaped scar on his left cheek, and his face seemed… kind. Genuine. But he was lying, despite that. Why did this person insist on lying? What would he get out of it?

“I can’t,” the man’s voice wavered, and Cloud thought he saw a tear run down his cheek. “I just need you to know. I’m still here for you, all right?” He was fading away, disappearing into the blank surroundings. “I’ll be there when you need me.”

“Wait—” Cloud started to speak, but then he woke up. He was back at Seventh Heaven, in a back room where he’d laid down for a brief nap. Judging by the lack of light coming in the window, he’d slept much longer than he’d planned. His Buster Sword rested against the wall nearby, and he stared at it for a few moments.

His name was Cloud. SOLDIER first class with Shinra. Ex-SOLDIER, at that. He had no allegiance to Shinra any longer. And the man in his dream…

Gone. He couldn’t remember anymore what the stranger had looked like or what his name was. It had faded as soon as he woke up. It was only a dream, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Very sorry for the lack of activity! I thought I already posted this, for some reason. I have a couple more chapters upcoming for my other fic as well, but here's this for now. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
